Question: Express your answer in scientific notation. $4.9 \cdot 10^4 - 8200 = $
Solution: $\phantom{=} {4.9 \cdot 10^4} - 8200$ $={4.9 \cdot 10^4} - 8.2 \cdot10^3 $ $={49 \cdot 10^3} -8.2 \cdot10^3 $ $= (49-8.2)\cdot10^{3}$ $= 40.8\cdot10^{3}$ $=4.08\cdot10^4$